Котаро Амон
|gender = Мужской |birthday = 7 апреля |height = 191 см |weight = 94 кг |blood type = A |affiliations = CCG |relatives = |ward = |quinque = Doujima 1/2 (Koukaku, destroyed) Kura (Koukaku) |manga debut = Глава 10 |anime debut = Эпизод 2 |jp voice = Katsuyuki Konishi}} Котаро Амон (亜門 鋼太朗, Amon Kōtarō) следователь первого класса. В прошлом он был партнером Курео Мадо. Его нынешний напарник Акира Мадо. Из-за личного опыта как сирота, Амон пришел к выводу, что этот мир неправильной, так что он взял на себя задачу изменить мир. Он думает, что гули, портят мир, он хочет уничтожить всех гулей. Он заинтересован в Кролике и Глазной-Повязке. Внешность Амон высокий молодой мужчина с черными волосами. Из-за его постоянных тренировок, он имеет очень спортивный и мускулистый вид. Как и большинство следователь, Амон носит костюм с галстуком. Когда он уезжает на охоту на гулей, он одевает серый плащь, поверх костюма. Он также носит ожерелье с крестиком. Young Amon.png|Амон в юности. Younger Amon.png|Амон в молодости. Личность At heart, Amon is a likeable, sympathetic young man with a great sense of justice and dedicated to his cause. He feels responsible for the death of his partner Kureo Mado. История Past Amon graduated from the Academy at the top of the class. Doves' Emergence After they had killed Hinami Fueguchi's father, Amon and Kureo Mado came to the 20th ward in pursuit of Ryouko Fueguchi and her daughter Hinami Fueguchi. By desecrating a grave that Ryouko Fueguchi had visited, he was able to turn up evidence that the grave most likely belonged to Hinami Fueguchi's father. That served as proof that Ryouko Fueguchi was connected to this ghoul, so they confronted her together with investigators of the 20th ward branch office. After Ryouko Fueguchi had attacked the investigators to give her daughter the opportunity to flee, Mado and Amon defeated her and finally, Mado killed her. After he and 20th ward's investigators Ippei Kusaba and Yasunori Nakajima had gone for dinner, they they were attacked by Rabbit. Kusaba was killed and Amon was losing because he didn't have his quinque with him. He and Nakajima were saved by Kureo Mado. On the basis of false information spread by Touka Kirishima, Amon and Mado investigated Kasahara river, but were unable to find a hint on the Daughter Ghoul. Amon proposed to leave, but Mado wanted to stay and told Amon he should leave ahead. When Mado called him as Mado attacked Touka and Hinami, Amon hurried to his partner's side, but was stopped by Kaneki. In the fight between Amon and Kaneki, Amon lost with his quinque being destroyed, but he was spared by Kaneki. Afterwards, Amon hurried again to Mado's location, but Mado was dead when he arrived. Арка Аогири Because he felt guilty for Mado's death, Amon became obsessed with his job. He considered the two fake students that provided the fake information to be the key. To his surprise, headquarters deployed Yukinori Shinohara, Kousuke Houji, Seidou Takizawa and Juuzou Suzuya to the 20th ward, the special investigators being major figures in CCG. This was a measure to deal with the dangerous stand-alone ghouls in the 20th ward. Additionally, CCG's 11th ward branch had become powerless, so the deployment was also meant to prevent the destruction of CCG's 20th ward branch. Otherwise, a pincer attack on the wards between the 11th ward and the 20th ward could not be avoided. The commander of the 11th Ward Special Countermeasures Unit orders that Amon, Shinohara and Suzuya shall participate in the unit. Because Doujima 1/2 was destroyed, Amon needed a replacement. Shinohara proposed that he could choose one of Mado's quinques, as Mado had written in his will. Сила и Способности Because Amon is extremely athletic, he is able to fend off ghouls to some extent even if he doesn't use his quinque, and may be able to deal with weak ghouls without using the quinque at all. As a dedicated, disciplined ghoul slayer, he always trains extensively in weight lifting to match against ghouls who are naturally stronger than average humans. This strength allows him to wield heavy Koukaku quinque. * Doujima 1/2 (ドウジマ1/2, Dōjima 1/2) A koukaku quinque which takes the form of a club. It's a simple quinque that is used to swing heavy blows that are tough to block. This quinque is a memento of Harima. During the climax of their fight, Kaneki Ken was able to cut the quinque, making it unusable. * Kura (クラ) The koukaku quinque Amon wields during CCG's raid on the Aogiri hideout. It's a heavy double-edged glaive that can take down multiple ghouls in a single swing. The glaive can be seperated into dual falchion blades to lure opponents off guard and have a quicker weapon at hand. While the swords are a bit heavy for single hand use, Amon can also throw and retract them for longer reach. Currently, Amon is using this quinque because its weight is similar to Doujima 1/2's. Mado bestowed the quinque on him in his will. Прочее * Amon was ranked 11th in the character popularity poll. * Amon likes to train and investigate. * Amon likes to eat sweets like donuts, but dislikes spicy food. Сноски }} Навигация по Сайту Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужского пола Категория:Человек Категория:Голубь